A liquid crystal display device which displays an image in color generally has color filters. But at the same time, the color filters may hinder the improvement in transmittance.
Hence, it has been proposed to use a drive system which is widely known to achieve a color presentation by making each pixel time-divisionally change lighting of its light sources (LED's) among red, green and blue (hereinafter referred to as a field sequential drive system). The field sequential drive system does not require any color filters. Therefore, it is expected that the field sequential drive system will improve a liquid crystal display device in transmittance.
Let us assume here a case where a liquid crystal display device which achieves a color presentation with the above-mentioned field sequential drive system is used in an environment where external light (sunlight etc.) is directly irradiated as the outdoors in the daytime, for example. In this case, external light exceeds any light source in brightness. An image displayed on the liquid crystal display device will greatly deteriorate in visibility.